utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
User Interface
' The user interface '''also abreviated to UI is an overlay that gives the player control over the game. It allows them to do certain actions, chat with people and control their settings and avatar. It is possible to toggle the visibility the UI by pressing the '=''' button. The user interface has a few main aspects such as the top navigation bar, the avatar ring, the chat window, hints and the F2 menu which is usually hidden. = Top Navigation Bar = BACK BUTTON - Clicking this button will send you back to the previous visited URL. HOME - This will bring you back the Transport Center if clicked while in-world (found on the upper left of your screen beneath the URL-Bar). URL Bar - here you can see the URL of the region you are or you can enter a new URL to go there. You also find a history of the last visited regions (pull down menu) since the last login. Quick Access Buttons The top bar also includes a few notable quick acces buttons: =Avatar Ring= ' Avatar Icon' - Click this button to make your avatar become nude. You will have to click on the top and bottom to remove that respective piece of clothing. Available for VIP members ONLY and only in allowed regions. ' VIP' - If you are not yet VIP, this is the button to hit to get you there. If you are VIP, this button should not appear and you will see the "Avatar Icon" instead. CUSTOMIZE This window currently lets you choose the avatar and clothes / accessories that you want to represent you in the virtual world. OPTIONS ' '(shortcut F7) - Pulls up the settings menu that allows you to choose your texture detail, language and sounds setting. DIMENSIONS ' ' You can switch to different orientations (Standard, Anything Goes, BDSM, etc) for preference, as it will place you among a set of users that share your interests. Also offered is different language dimensions, such as Spanish, French, Dutch, etc, so that you can interact in a way that makes you feel most comfortable. We are always adding new languages, so if you’re native language is not included, it is likely on the way. Feel free to send a suggestion into Support@Utherverse.com if you do not see the language you desire to communicate in. FRIENDS ' '(shortcut F6) - This will list either all of your peers online or just your online friends. MENU - This open up the main menu, This menu is different depending on the where you are in the game. If settings are availeble to you they will be shown in this menu. If they are not availeble to you they will not be visable at all. =Chat Window= lorem ipsum =Hints= lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum =F2 Menu= You can bring up a information box by pressing F2 on your keyboard. This box has usefull information for you regarding the game. = Cursors = When you over your mouse in the gameworld if certain actions or animations are possible the cursor will change to reflect this. Category:UI Category:Navigation Category:Movement